Flower
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Selphie offers Seifer a chance to explore nature, and then she offers the cocky young man a sunflower. As much as he hates to admit it the little 'messenger girl' is starting to take over his mind... A Series of Drabbles, R&R!
1. Flower

**Flower...**

**-**

**TerrisMoon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of FFVIII; those belong to their respectable owners SQUARE-ENIX. I do, however own the adorable plot of this one-shot series. This is the first in the series, 'Flower'.

**Author's Notes: **This is strictly a Selphie x Seifer one-shot drabble.

Annoying that's what she was, he watched her as she plucked the yellow flower. Her emerald eyes examined the slightly curved petals and she smiled, letting her teeth show. Her soft hands held the delicate stupid thing; the long green stem was caressed by delicate long fingers. Seifer Almasy had never taken any sort of interest in the brunette, her perky nature and her odd way of always being joyful was sort of like a pet peeve. But she had dragged him out here, stating that he needed to _let go_ as she so frivolously put it. His eyes ignored her for a second, and instead he studied his pefect manly fingernails.

"Hey Seify, do you want this flower, hm?" Selphie Tilmitt asked as she held the flower in her hands, twirling it with satisfaction planted on her soft face.

"Do you think that I'd want **that**?" Seifer retorted, disgust and annoyance lining his voice. He looked at her with a cocky grin and the brunette turned away from him, cuddling the flower close to her chest; wow she was so freaking annoying. The wind passed through the high, sweet smelling grass, and the day seemed perfect—hell, everyday outside of the academy seemed perfect. Seifer rolled his eyes at her—well rather her profile since she was trying to look away from him, but she was sitting right next to him, anyway. She turned around briefly, the sun played with her emerald eyes once more and she offered him the flower again. Seifer inwardly groaned and accepted the small gift, surrendering to her innocent actions. _If only Rajin and Fujin could see me now, heh. _he thought in an irritated way. The sun was still bothering him, and he ran a hand through his slick golden-blonde hair.

"Tell anyone about this, and you'll die Tilmitt, I swear it" Seifer threatened as he stood up, deciding that this little meeting of theirs that he'd consented to (he must've been drunk anyway when he'd agreed) was over.

"Whatever, _Seify_" Tilmitt's voice made him cringe, her voice was like some badly played violin solo—it was a screeching sound that he'd learned to tolerate—that was part of the reason he hated her. _But if I truly hated her then why do I have this stupid flower in my hand still! _Seifer needed to relax; he needed some time away from **that** brunette. But he still held that flower in his hand—as much as he hated it.


	2. Smile

**Smile...**

**-**

**TerrisMoon **

**A**nd who'd said that this would ever happen, that Seifer would end up in such an unlikely predicament? The girl was standing over him now with a huge grin on her face, and it sickened him to stare at her so he glared instead. He was glaring at her, giving her a look that most people would shudder at, but Selphie was **special, **Selphie didn't know the meaning of _shudder_ or _pain_ or any of those things. Seifer knew the meaning of those words well—but the reasons were something that were treasured and known only by him, and it was to be kept that way.

"What the hell do you want messenger girl?" Seifer spat out the nickname disgustedly. He made sure that spit flew out of his mouth purposefully, forcefully, and some saliva landed on her bright yellow dress. Rubbing vehemently at the material, Selphie's eyes flashed a dangerous look of anger, but Rajin and Fujin smirked at the girl's anger.

"STUPID!" Fujin yelled shrilly, as her eyes glared icily at the girl, she latched unto her leader's arm protectively. Rajin just laughed heartily but there was something dark about that laugh---Seifer loved that laugh too. But his impatience with the messenger girl did not ebb away at all it only increased.

"I'll ask you again Tilmitt, since you're hard of hearing, what the hell do you want?" Seifer repeated in that nasty tone. Selphie stiffened at the murderous looks she received, but it was her job to deliver messages about events that her group had taken acareful amount of time to prepare. Selphie sat down on one of the metal chairs that looked very outdated, and in its own right it was very uncomfortable.

"Um…we're holding this dance so…um I was just wondering if you'd want a flyer, Seify." Selphie said almost mechanically, Seifer raised an eyebrow questioningly. This was the second time Tilmitt had come over to him to persuade him to take one of her stupid flyers. What annoyed him even more was the fact that the flyer had something to do with a formal occasion. He smirked in that usual cocky manner of his and placed a finger over Selphie's precarious hand. He dug his nail into her soft delicate skin.

"Ooh, stop it Seif that hurts…" Selphie bit her bottom lip, refusing to look down at her finger as she felt her skin break. Warm blood flowed down her otherwise flawless skin and stained the peach colored surface. Seifer's cold blue eyes wandered over to the unwelcome guest sitting at his table in the cafeteria. Selphie's eyes looked at his and she continues to suck at her bottom lip now, feverishly staring at the broken skin, slowly Seifer's nail gently decreased its pressure upon the bleeding cut.

"Selphie get up, we need to have a talk" Seifer said in a rather businesslike tone—something that even Rajin and Fujin had never heard in their lives. Selphie however followed this abrupt order and soon the two were in the hallway. Selphie had stomped her foot numerous times and Seifer had huffed about double the amount of times she had stomped her foot. Many passerbies had just given them looks that were almost unreadable but most of those looks were anything but friendly.

"I'll go to your stupid dance, okay, gosh, does that make you happy?" Seifer demanded at one point. Selphie cocked her head to the side and for the first time, she noticed that Seifer's lips had twitched as she'd nodded in affirmation. Seifer broke into laughter, a glorious sound that was rich to her ears. Selphie smiled and for that moment she saw him smile genuinely.

"I was just joshing with you messenger girl" he remarked casually before walking away, and she watched his retreating form, still smiling softly…

**FIN**

**Author's Notes: **Second in the series, I'm not sure how many I'll post. R&R please, thanks!

- **TerrisMoon **


	3. Rain

**Rain **

**-**

**TerrisMoon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of FFVIII; those belong to their respectable owners SQUARE-ENIX. I do, however own the adorable plot of this one-shot series. This is the first in the series, 'Flower'.

**Author's Notes: **This is strictly a series of Selphie x Seifer drabbles. It's not so popular though…

She'd always said that she was scared of the tiny droplets that would drop down from the clouded sky; Seifer would chuckle and lecture her for being childish, while he himself (being a bit hypocritical) would attack the puddles with his black boots during every chance he got. They would encounter this obstacle that was all Mother Nature's fault just purely by accident. Sometimes they would walk to the small grocery store at the corner to perform some tasks; occasionally their dorms would run out of food. Then when they returned from their trip—together they would feel cold water fall upon their dry clothing and warm skin.

And on a day such as this, 17-year-old Selphie Tilmitt was in a gay mood—no not the homosexual gay, but the happy sort of gay. 18-year-old Seifer Almasy was the complete opposite of this, he was particularly sour and he'd walked with a slump all evening. But, as soon as he noticed that they had come out not to go to the supermarket—not to do any errand of any sort at all, but to frolic, his mood lightened. That drastic change showed very noticeably on his face, for a cocky smile, which only Seifer could pull off while managing to not make the crinkles reach his eyes, came upon his visage.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden? Your smiles are uber creepy." Selphie asked inquisitively, she'd insisted to take out her brown little Doberman who was only a year old for a walk. Seifer secretly held a fondness for animals too.

"Because messenger girl, it's going to rain soon, that's why. And I don't care if my smiles are creepy, because the way you **talk **is creepy" Seifer admitted, for Selphie's language was sometimes a bit of moonshine that she'd thrown in; and he had to admit that her voice combined with such a language gave him a fright. Selphie stuck her nose in the air and her hands were akimbo now. Her dog, Cocoa woofed happily and jauntily bounded up to Seifer, tackling the golden-blonde. The young man let a small smile slip unto his usually cold features as his body met the soft, green grass.

"Ah, messenger girl you're all wet!" Seifer mocked, although it wasn't true, he was just doing this to tease the poor girl on her fear of the rain.

"Whatever _Seify" _Selphie mocked as she sat down and tucked her knees under her chin. Seifer smirked tickling her little puppy on its stomach as its tongue lolled out to the side. And as the clouds gathered together, and as the sky darkened, Selphie felt something wet land on her cheek. Looking up, the girl stared mortified as more droplets landed upon her yellow skirt and white short-sleeved shirt. The plain articles of clothing were soon very wet, and she huffed smacking Seifer lightly on the arm.

"You buffoon, I'm all wet now, thanks to you!" With that, Selphie whistled over to her dog, and Cocoa rolled back over, standing up straight. It paused to relieve itself of any excess water, shaking itself vigorously. Seifer smiled, he'd taken her out here for a reason---to relieve Selphie of her fear for the rain.

"Selphie!" the golden-blonde haired man called, cupping his hands at the sides of his mouth, Selphie who was a few good feet away from him stopped midway and she turned around to him, sighing impatiently.

"What?" she called back indignantly, she didn't come out here to get all soaking wet while she still wore her **dry-cleaned **clothes! Seifer walked over to her ever so slowly and then he grabbed her hand at the last minute, dragging her (not literally mind you) over to the public fountain. Looking hastily from right to left, the young man whispered something in her ear; distracting her and then, rather lightly he pushed her into the cold water with his hands. Cocoa woofed hysterically, it seemed to laugh at its drenched mistress.

"You, you pig!" Selphie shouted, but for some reason, as the rain fell she did not shudder, she did not feel anything rush down her spine. He fear had been gone—it had been obliterated. She sighed and after a few more minutes the sun peeked from in-between the grey clouds. Seifer helped her out, splashing water on her, when she hadn't been looking. Cocoa still stared at the two, tongue hanging out lazily to the side.

"Did you enjoy your **bath, **messenger girl?" Seifer asked, not rhetorically at all.

"Oh yeah, it was fine, _Seify" _Selphie replied, of course she was joking, she had loved it. But, she wouldn't let Seify know that just yet---or ever for that matter.

**FIN**

**A/N: **R Just a drabble revealing how Selphie got over her fear of water….Enjoy!


	4. Cry

**Cry**

**-**

**TerrisMoon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of FFVIII; those belong to their respectable owners SQUARE-ENIX. I do, however own the adorable plot of this one-shot series. This is the first in the series, 'Flower'.

**Author's Notes: **This is strictly a series of Selphie x Seifer drabbles. It's not so popular though…

Seifer watched as Selphie's body shook erratically, her breaths were uneven and her sobs were continuous and it was almost palpable that she was sad about something, scratch that it WAS palpable. He found it odd to see Selphie the usually chipper and flamboyant 'messenger girl' crying, furthermore she had skipped out lunchtime. If memory served him right, wasn't that the time that she usually passed out flyers to her other peers? Well, whatever, Selphie definitely needed some consoling—even if she was a bit intolerant at times.

Seifer crouched beside her in the dim light, still seeing streaks of her mascara stained on her round cheeks, and her once light sparkling green eyes seemed unusually dull and stark. He hated seeing her like this. Seeing that his apparent concern for her had no affect on her, Seifer chose to rather hesitatingly sit beside her and he laid his palms across one another. Sapphire-blue met emerald-green and Selphie sniffled loudly. It just so happened that for some odd reason (Seifer still wondered why he did this), Seifer still carried some spare unused tissues and he offered one to the hysterical girl. Selphie thanked him quietly and blew her nose noisily.

"Messenger girl?" Seifer called to her, Selphie stopped her blowing momentarily to gaze at him questioningly, and then she asked shakily, a bit hoarse from crying still:

"What, Seifer?" she barely called him by his first name; usually she'd make up these irresistibly cute pet names for him instead, like 'Seify' or 'Seif'. Seifer had grown fond of them….so this was a shocker.

"Why are you crying? You almost never cry, messenger girl" he asked, truly concerned now, which confused him—maybe it was apart of friendship…

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Yeah, well I do, and quite frankly I think the whole school could hear your bawling" Seifer retorted.

"WELL, Seif, I DON'T wanna talk about it, okay!" Selphie attempted to get up and sort of staggered a couple of times, before trying to walk, tears lined her eyelashes again, splattering messily unto her cheeks. Whoa, Selphie had a short temper when she was sad as well, Seifer definitely needed to watch out for that just for future references.

"Wait...well, I care okay. I just don't want to see you cry, Selphie" Seifer said in a stern voice, his eyes weren't holding that mischievous look in them that she was used to seeing. No, his eyes held warmth and passion in them, beyond anything Selphie was used to. But, the girl turned around and started marching indignantly away from him, so Seifer had to jog up to her and pull her into his chest.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME, SEIFER, UNNGH, STOP!" Selphie wailed, screaming until Seifer had to finally cover her mouth and use his free hand to restrain her flailing arms. His legs held her own ones together, and the two sat down in this awkward position—her in his lap, and him holding her there.

"Shh, now will you promise to shut up when I let you go?"

"Yes"

"Now, what happened?"

"Squall, Squall, he…we had an argument, and—and I—I don't think we're gonna be friends _anymore_ " at this point her voice had raised about an octave higher than Seifer thought was considered normal.

"Oh, well, Squall you know him, he's a big softie. He'll come around, now we gotta get you cleaned up, messenger girl. Lay off the crying too, you'll make your face sore" Seifer commanded, and so he took five minutes gently wiping stained mascara marks from her cheeks. He rubbed vigorously at her nose which sported a visible mascara stain on it too.

"Thank you Seify" Selphie thanked him, sniffling loudly, and Seifer had to resist the urge to smile just then. She smoothed out the creases in her trademark yellow dress.

"Whatever see you in class, Selphie" Seifer said before walking off. And Selphie realized that he'd said her first name twice for the first time since she'd known him.

**FIN**

**A/N: **This just tells of a random stupid time after Selphie and Squall got in a stupid argument, and Selphie was crying…so R/R!


	5. Picture

**Picture**

-

**TerrisMoon**

_Seifer sat amongst the blooming marigolds_, enjoying the warmth of the sun, he felt the soft tickling of grass as it brushed against his fingers, and then 'messenger girl' came and broke his peace—shattering it like how you'd shatter a mirror. He glared at her, although he secretly enjoyed having her sit and babble on about nonsense near him. He'd never admit it though.

"Hey Squally, come join us!" however, it was when the messenger girl had decided to let Squall join the party, that Seifer rolled his cerulean eyes. His gaze softened as the messenger girl or Selphie, as she was known to the rest of her peers, caught his look of disdain. She made no snooty remark however, and chose to place her hand atop of his to which he made no protest.

"Hmmph" that inaudible, barely literate word (actually it sounded like some badly invented onomatopoeia) obviously meant that Squall had sat down next to Selphie and he'd noticed Seifer as well. Seifer was his hated enemy and vice versa, they just detested each other's presence ever since they'd been able to crawl. Selphie knew that, so it was automatically assumed that she'd planned this…for some unknown reason.

"Um, Selphie?" Squall called to the young girl who'd been babbling away about her plans for another fundraiser, Selphie, who clearly hated to be interrupted in the middle of her monologues, turned around and huffed impatiently.

"Yes"

"Rinoa wants me, I'm going to go now" the brown-haired SEED member admitted, a raven-haired girl clad in a soft blue dress waved over to him from the towering building that was their academy.

"Oh, o.k. tell her to come to our fundraiser then" Selphie squeaked as she beamed over to the raven-haired girl who smiled back and waved cheerfully. Seifer whistled idly to himself, it was lunch break and even though he was awfully hungry he'd ditched the cafeteria in favor of a light packed lunch.

Opening the paper bag, he took out the remains of a half-eaten bologna sandwich, next was a blue thermos that contained chilled lemonade which was appropriate for the hot weather. He poured out the sweet, cold, sunflower-yellow liquid into two glasses; one of them was handed to the bouncy girl who gratefully accepted it. Selphie downed the whole contents of the glass, burping and then wiping the side of her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I gotta show you something, Seify" Selphie said after she'd stolen a piece of the sandwich from Seifer as the blonde had been relishing the taste of a freshly picked and sliced apple he'd also packed.

"Wha issit?" Seifer asked apple pieces were still in his mouth, when Selphie gave him a puzzled expression; he swallowed then restated his question.

"What is it?"

"You'll see close your eyes" Selphie ordered, the blonde was unsure about this; he knew Selphie could be tricky and just downright odd at times. These were one of these times, and he hated it.

"Fine, but messenger girl if you try to kill me, I will know and I will kill you, understand?" he threatened, he wasn't about to take any chances with the perky brunette.

"Oh Seify, don't worry I won't hurt you" she promised with a softened expression on her usually delicate features. Seifer closed his eyes and Selphie fished in her skirt pockets, finally smiling triumphantly as she pulled out her secret item. She placed the item in her friend's hand and sat back down, brushing dirt off of her summery skirt.

"Okie-dokie, now take a look" she ordered, apparently amused that Seifer was taking orders from her, when she'd usually feel intimidated by his booming voice and overpowering ego.

"Whatev…" Seifer's breath caught in his throat and he stared at the yellowed photo in his hand. He sucked in air, amazed that after all these years Selphie had kept the picture.

"This was under that mistletoe in the middle of December, how old were we then?" Seifer asked a smiling Selphie, the girl shifted uncomfortably so that she now sat dangerously close to him.

The photo in question showed two kids—one was a girlwith short brown hair that was in pigtails and another who appeared to be a young boy with golden-blonde hair. The girl was tip-toeing as the boy kissed her softly, and snow seemed to have fallen around the angelic young couple. They seemed to be standing under an ancient archway with a mistletoe dangling perilously from it.

"Maybe around seven or eight…you dragged me under there, and you apologized for…" Selphie was cut off.

"I'd thrown a snowball at you…yes, I remember and you'd cried. But, why did I kiss you?" Seifer continued, he'd been racking his brain trying to remember what had possessed him to kiss her back then, when they'd clearly been too young to understand the fundamentals of kissing.

"You did it to stop me from crying, you'd pushed me after that too, and I think I scraped my knee or something" Selphie said, she'd apparently only remembered bits and pieces of the fragmented memory.

"Well Selphie, you want me to keep it?" Seifer asked, as he was about to pocket the stained photo, Selphie nodded. In the distance the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch break. Selphie stood up, following Seifer as he trudged through the thick grass and marigolds and dandelions. The sky turned three shades of dusty orange and pinkish-purple.

And in the dimming sunset, Selphie felt lips press against hers, it was like a butterfly had alighted itself against her and had brushed its feathery soft wing against her skin. As quickly as it began, it stopped and Seifer walked away from her.

"Thanks for the memories" was all he said before he'd dispersed amongst the moving crowd of Balamb Garden students. Selphie felt her knees buckle.

_A photo is but a distant memory in the person's mind and as time passes by we idly watch _as this _photo, this picture fades away too. – TerrisMoon _

**FIN**

**A/N:** R&R! Oh by the way, that little rhyme-thingy at the end was made up by moi.


	6. Rose

**Rose**

-

**TerrisMoon**

_Selphie's eyelashes were encrusted with solid stickiness, _it did annoy her, and so because of her disturbance by the constant itching in those particular areas she woke up. Now Selphie, was no light sleeper to begin with the smallest amount of noise, the smallest feeling of pain, the smallest sound of a tickling whisper could rouse her from her seemingly deep sleep. Smoothing her covers over her body as she sat up, Selphie had _just_ noticed (she tended to be rather temporarily dense when it came to finding out things after she just woke up) that something had been resting underneath her pillow.

"In all of Ifrit…," she never got any further than there, for three people—friends or acquaintances of hers, whichever, had burst into her small dorm that only had three bunk beds that could fit in there. The three aforementioned friends were a blonde-haired female who was wearing glasses and she was the object of both boys' and (sometimes) girls' affections, next, there was Rinoa Heartilly, Squall's sweetheart; her dark hair was swept over her bare shoulder blades and she had this huge grin on her face.

The last person to begrudgingly enter the room with a grim look on her face, was Fujin. And, Selphie was very annoyed to know that her friends had assembled in her room to…to…And why were they there exactly?

"Um, guys," Selphie called softly, Rinoa was the first to stop chatting with Quistis, the blonde-haired girl. The two had their eyes fixed on the young brunette's visage, and they took in everything she was about to say. Her lips parted, they felt dry for the air was arid, and the air conditioner was broken, but who cared about that now…

"Why did you burst into my room," Selphie spat, she paused here glancing at her digital monochromatic clock, "at 5:30 a.m.?" she continued her inquiry. Quistis opened and closed her mouth then swiftly turned on her heel and started a small pointless argument over who should tell Selphie about a certain _something_. The two girls had visibly panicked, but why? This was certainly strange, was Selphie even awake?

"…Oh no, no, I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't possibly tell her **_that_**, _hee-haw, ha-ha, hee!_" Rinoa guffawed as she tried to regain her composure while declining the offer. Quistis crossed her arms over her huge bust and gave Rinoa a rather daring look.

"Tell her now," Quistis ordered in an even tone, Rinoa cringed.

"TELL…HER!" Fujin shouted or more like repeated shrilly, the dark haired girl was outnumbered and groaned, Quistis was too busy cleaning the imaginary dirt off of her glasses now with a red kerchief and Selphie sat cross-legged on her made up bed. Rinoa stared at the dark unlaced boots and smirked as she stared in a starry-eyed fashion at her friend. She was so going to get back at Quistis and Fujin later on.

"Uh, g—guys wass goin' on?" Selphie slurred, and no she was not on the affects of alcohol. She was nervous. At the sight of Selphie's truly questioning look, Rinoa burst into tears of mirthful laughter and held her ribs as if her sides were literally splitting. But, actually after three minutes of laughing her sides were just terribly sore and so she stopped and looked her friend in the eye.

"Um… we found this under your pillow….ha-ha-ha, hee-hee, ho-ho!" Rinoa replied still laughing in shock and amusement, she produced a single white rose that was wet with dew drops still lightly resting on a few soft petals. Shaking the rose vigorously, Rinoa handed the small flower to the girl who was still shocked. Selphie took it in her hand gingerly holding it and examining it with green eyes alight with fervor.

"Who's it…," Selphie stopped in mid sentence or rather question, as she spotted a white string tied around the thorny thick stem, a single plain card was attached to it. And on the car was a single scrawled message, it read this:

_Happy Birthday, _

_Selphie _

_Here's to hoping that you stay sweet and feisty_

_Your friend,_

_Seifer Almasy_

Now, while it seemed almost impossible to write such a long message on such a small rectangular card, Seifer had been clever enough to write it tiny enough to fit most of his message on the front and fit the rest on the back. Yet he managed to make it readable.

"Oh, Seifer," Selphie whispered, she collapsed unto her bed sighing aloud as she stared at the message still. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes and she told her friends that she'd meet them downstairs in a few minutes. The three girls exited the room, leaving a shocked and utterly speechless and emotional girl to weep silently in confusion and joy.

All but a few minutes later, the door was knocked upon and it took a few minutes for the sounds of rapping to register through Selphie's operating brain. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Selphie rummaged around in her open set of drawers and found an unused packaged box of mints…she popped one in her mouth.

She crossed the room, staggering slightly; still emotional at 5:38 in the morning and so she swallowed the stinging, numbing minty freshness. She opened the plain white door with shaking ashen white hands and stared at the person leaning against her doorframe There he was. Seifer. Seifer Almasy stood in her doorway and he was still clad in white boxers and he was shirtless to boot.

"Um, uh….haven't you heard of a T-Shirt, I mean the _nerve_ of you, entering _my _dorm with—with n-no _shirt_ on. Pfft, I-I…," Selphie had found an excuse to mask her clamminess and nervousness. Her heartbeat was fluttering perilously as she noticed how natural sunlight showed the varying tanned shades of Seifer's sun-kissed abs. Damn his hotness, dammit all.

"Selphie?" he called, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the small present she still held in one shaking hand. She'd never let him know…would she?

"…And, and, then you got Fujin and Rinoa **_and_** Quistis to burst into my room and give me such a cheesy gift! I-I…Uh, that's so low and romantic, you know I hate roses!" Selphie sighed here, huffing and she felt tears sting in the corner of her eyes again. Why'd she have to be so overemotional during her PMsing, why couldn't she be normal during this time of the month?

_Duh, because every girl has your problem, it **is** normal. Like, what...a...dumbass, _she wanted to shut her conscience up too.

"Selphie, I know that roses are your favorite flower, you told me that when you were eight, so don't lie about it now. I _also _know that dandelions make you break out in hives and plus, they're way too expensive to get during this time of the year. Selph, stop crying," Seifer, without any warning or indication plucked the rose out of her hand and tucked it in her hair. An adjustment here and an adjustment there, and he stood back admiring his measly work.

"See, you look beautiful, you always do. You're my feisty little 'messenger girl'. And, you're obviously PMsing, God, Selph I even know when you go through that…_thing_ that girls your age start goin' through," Seifer cringed at that and laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke. He smiled at her. It was the truest genuine smile she'd seen him give her in all of her eleven years of knowing him. She sniffled and wiped her tears away, green eyes staring into striking sea-blue eyes.

"Keep it," he ordered, pressing soft lips to her forehead, she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly as he drew her close to him. He held her gingerly as if she were a fragile china doll that would break at the slightest tug.

"I will," those simple words were really a seal, a promise of a sort and his eyes forced her own to open.

"Happy Birthday, Selphie"

"Thanks"

"Take care"

"I love you…," darn, she hadn't meant to whisper that so loudly. Seifer's eyes slowly traveled up to meet her soft cherub-like visage. Barely any sharp lines marred the slight perfection of her face.

"What?" he asked, wanting her to repeat her muffled confession….

"N-Nothing," she squeaked, smiling as she pushed him away.

"Right, messenger girl, see ya around," he saluted to her and turned away from her, descending the long flight of stairs.

And Selphie loved him and he'd never know...

**FIN**

**Additional A/N: **This is by far my longest one-shot chapter of the "Selfer" pairing to date. Ah, and now their long-lasting friendship is to be doomed…? Or, maybe it won't be doomed, you never know with Seifer or Selphie for that matter. Sooo, unbelievably sorry for the long wait, some things came up and I became distracted after the things that came up passed. Well R&R, and read this through when you're done enjoying the fic. As usual, comments and critical opinions are always appreciated.

Thanks.

- TerrisMoon


	7. Valentine

**Valentine**

-

**TerrisMoon**

**Disclaimer: **The characters featured in this fanfic do not belong to me; they belong to their respectable owner(s), SQUARE-ENIX.

**-**

**-**

_Seifer took it upon himself to make sure that Irvine_ did not attempt to flirt with his fourth cousin twice removed from his mother's side. And, by cousin we mean the ever so belligerent Fujin. At the moment the ragtag trio was sitting under a bunch of clustered apple trees, that provided minimal shade in the otherwise sweltering heat. How people could train so indefatigably in this weather was way beyond Seifer, because he couldn't really muster the strength to hold his Hyperion much less take it out of its slender case.

Irvine however seemed positively fine in the weather; he only fanned himself with a sheet of loose-leaf paper whenever he found it necessary. Now wasn't one of those necessary times.

Fujin was busying herself by punching a tree numerous times only to make a hole she'd made accumulate in size each time. Rajin, who'd just come back to his original spot set up a cute little picnic with Rinoa, and Seifer was mumbling incoherently to the clouds, the clouds obviously did not respond and only drifted pass each other lazily.

"SEIFY!"

That _voice_.

My goodness if shrilly and childish voices could kill then Selphie's would definitely be one of them. Looking up, Seifer narrowed his eyes as the messenger girl bounced up to him with some oddly shaped object tucked under her arm. A closer inspection revealed that it was her soiled paper bag which contained most of her leftover lunch.

"Keep it down, will you messenger girl!" Seifer hissed as Selphie seated herself next to him. Selphie only responded by sticking her tongue and proceeded to bat his arms away but he snatched the bag from under her arm.

"Give it!"

"Make me…"

"SELPHIE," Rinoa and Fujin chorused as they tackled the girl and bear-hugged her. Selphie was still muttering colorful words at Seifer who examined the wet paper bag disinterestedly.

Only Irvine, Seifer, and Rajin remained silent as they watched the odd females display their odd feministic way of greeting. They'd never understand girls…ever.

"Oh, show him the present silly!" Rinoa ordered as she grinned sheepishly at her friend.

"OH, yeah!" Selphie had forgotten all about the parcel she'd hidden safely in her side pocket. She snatched the bag from Seifer who'd made her jump up and wave her hands in the air like a ninny (which she certainly wasn't) before giving it to her and apologizing.

"SHOW HIM!" Fujin screamed excitedly as she jumped up and down on Rajin's checkered picnic mat, one might think that Rajin would seem intimidating by his huge size but he was quite the opposite. And so, he only smiled as he watched Fujin respond cheerfully to Selphie and Seifer.

"Go away first…all of you." Selphie ordered in a somewhat hushed tone. Everyone nodded and left leaving only Seifer and Selphie near the shady area.

"Here, it took me awhile to try and mend it by hand because my fingers got burnt in the process. But, it came out okay…," Selphie explained to the ground. Seifer unwrapped the messily wrapped tissue paper and opened the small box. Peering inside, he stepped back a bit for he couldn't seem to contain his excitement. It was a—it was…

"A bracelet…?" Seifer said doubtfully, he just couldn't—no wouldn't believe that poor Selph had burnt her fingers just to make this for him.

"Yeah…um, Happy V-day Seifer," Selphie replied as she enveloped him in a warm hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day too, hon." Seifer smiled as he returned the hug and squeezed her gently. A few minutes later the sky had settled into a pink hue, and they finally decided to pull apart…

**FIN**

**A/N: Sorry…for making you guys wait so, so long for this one.** My keyboard screwed up and I also had tons of things to do during my absence so forgive me. This was much fluffier than I expected and a bit more dull than my last one. I think it's even longer…sort of. Anyway, this shows when Selphie and Seifer's playful friendship expands to a more serious one. There's still physical contact of course but there's no kissing as in the last one. Please read and review and comment too. Suggestions for what the next chapter will be is also highly appreciated and encouraged.

Thank you.

TerrisMoon


End file.
